


A Road Trip Down Memory Lane

by Pippythewriter



Series: Ohana [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but isn't he always?), (which is kinda obvious with the ASL tag), ALL! THE! HUGS!, AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED TAG MOUNTAAAAIN!, American Sign Language, And because it's me:, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Keith (Voltron), But there's going to be some feels-filled moments I promise!, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, High School Musical References, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I have a problem, It's not officially a Pippythewriter fic until Tag Mountain™️ enters the scene, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, MOUNTAIN MADE OF TAGS!, Mark my words that will be a tag if I have to do it singlehandedly, Matt Holt Has Issues, Medication, Nonverbal Communication, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to MASH (TV), Reunions, Road Trips, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, So is Matt the poor child, TAG MOUNTAIN!, Therapy Mention, as always :), okay, ship goggles not included™️, so the beginning is kinda crack-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter
Summary: Chaos reigns in the apartment complex today.From weaponized musical soundtracks, to road trips, to unexpected family reunions there's never a dull moment.(set about a week after 'Personal Giants')
Relationships: Colleen Holt & Matt Holt, Colleen Holt & Sam Holt, Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Hunk & Hunk's Family (Voltron), Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ohana [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	A Road Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunHo_1819](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/gifts).



> For YunHo_1819 because she's amazing and so are her fics.  
> You guys should definitely check her fics out 10/10 would recommend. She actually gifted a fic to me first.  
> Sorry I'm not great at the personal message thing ☺️, but you're awesome and I appreciate your support more than words (at least, my words) can say :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you would rather skip all of my sappy rambling it starts at 'So uh...' and ends at 'it got me through a lot of tough days :)')  
> GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD?!?!  
> I am SO SO SORRY GUYS!  
> So uh... A loooot of stuff has happened since I posted the first chapter of Gentron. I was all ready to write the second part-  
> And then I had a nervous breakdown. Several in a row, actually, along with a massive existential crisis and if I'm being honest-  
> A lot of it has to do with the fact that the second part of Gentron I was about to write is very close to some personal trauma that I haven't been able to fully deal with yet. I'm not sure when I'll be able to return to it but you guys have been SO AWESOME and patient and I appreciate it so much, you have NO IDEA.  
> In addition to the mental health crap I ended up having to get a dishwashing job despite having come to the conclusion that I didn't have the mental capacity to hold down a job at all not long before.  
> Thankfully it ended up working out but I'm sure you can imagine that it's been difficult for me to get the mental energy needed to write lately.  
> But I honestly can't express enough how much I've missed writing this and you guys :)  
> Also- holy crap people are actually reading this series now! It's insane! I can't believe it, it feels like there are so many of you- thank you guys so much!!!  
> Seriously, your kudos and comments and bookmarks and all of your support in general means the world to me and it got me through a lot of tough days :)  
> (The following information is relevant to those who follow the Ohana series)  
> Alright, now that I've gotten all of the sappy rambling out of my system-  
> Hey everyone! I'm back!  
> So as you may have noticed there's been some changes.  
> If you go into the Ohana series page and 'Toast Is My Middle Name' isn't there please don't be alarmed! I DID NOT take it down it's just been moved.  
> Which brings me to some news for the Ohana series: there is now a side series called 'Ohana: Off the Rails' which is basically going to be the catch-all series for fics that take place in the Ohana universe but don't fit into the linear storyline of the main series. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033527  
> Also: this fic marks the end of the first quarter of the first in story year in the series (I know, not super exciting but please let me have this one)!  
> (and finally: the stuff that's actually relevant)  
> Thanks again to thereturning readers! You guys are awesome and I wouldn't be able to do this without you :)  
> Thank you also to new readers! I'm always happy to see you, but fair warning you might want to go back and read the rest of the series or this fic probably won't make sense as it references the rest of the series A LOT. If you want to read this first anyway cool, if you don't have the time and mental energy to read that much fic I understand and appreciate it anyway :)  
> As you can probably see this is going to be a long one, 6 chapters is a loose estimate but it should be around that at least.  
> Anyway, please enjoy the fic and have a wonderful day :)

Matt is intensely focused on his most recent schematic when he hears... Lance?

 _I must be hearing things... Which is probably a sign that I should go to sleep now tha-_ His thoughts are interrupted by muffled victory noises from Pidge and- yes, that's definitely Lance.

"What the heck are you two doing at-" Matt hisses at Pidge and Lance before checking the time. "5 A.M.?"

"We're finishing a CD for Keith and Shiro's road trip!" Lance exclaims and Matt raises an eyebrow.

"CD?" Matt asks skeptically, Pidge rolls her eyes at him.

"This is Keith and Shiro we're talking about. Who knows if they eve-"

"Have an auxiliary cord or know how Bluetooth works. Yeah, that's fair." Matt says, nodding in understanding. For all his smarts and talent Shiro had never really been tech-savvy, and Keith? Well... Matt's not even sure if Keith knows how to work the music app on _Shiro's_ phone yet.

Yeah, a CD's probably the safest bet. Matt sighs tiredly.

"Okay, but can you at least be a little quieter about it?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're almost done anyway." Lance answers and Pidge gives him a thumbs up that Matt mirrors.

"Kay, night." Matt mumbles heading back to his room.

"Morning, actua- nevermind." Lance cuts himself off after Matt glares at him. Matt continues before stopping abruptly in realization, awareness of the previous night coming back to haunt him. _Crap, that CD has revenge written all over it. Come to think of it- oh no._ Horror floods Matt at the realization that not only is Pidge on the revenge path-

But Keith probably is too. And that path leads to him. Matt groans.

_I regret everything._

* * *

Shiro startles awake. _What the hec- who on earth is playing 'Reveille' on a... Kazoo?_ Shiro groans loudly and looks up to see who _(probably Matt, who else would be insane enough to wake him up with a kazoo of all things?)_ the offender was. Shiro rubs his eyes a few times thinking he must be imagining things because there's no way-

"Keith, when on earth are you doing?" Shiro asks, words heavy with sleep and a little irritation because no, he evidently wasn't imagining things. Keith is definitely standing in front of him with a kazoo and a smug grin on his face. _Where did he even get a kazoo?_ "Where did you get a kazoo?" Keith has the nerve to shrug.

"Matt." Keith states simply as if that explains everything. Which- okay, yeah, it kind of does but-

"Why did Matt give you a kazoo?" Shiro asks, getting more confused by the minute. _I'm not awake enough for this right now._

"He had to get rid of it." Keith answers cryptically

"Why..?" Shiro asks tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

"He stole it from Pidge because she kept doing this to him." Keith shrugs. "He panicked because he didn't want her to catch him with it so he gave it to me."

"That-" Shiro starts and stops, thinking for a second. "Makes sense, actually. But why did you-" Shiro takes in the slight ticked-off look on Keith's face and winces. "You're still mad at me for last night aren't you?"

"We need to head out soon if we want to get there in time." Keith barrels past his question but the look on his face is answer enough.

"I'm really sorry Keith. I am-"

"Hurry up and get ready, we need to beat traffic." Keith interrupts, then adds, more softly. "It's okay Shiro, it's not a big deal. The kazoo thing got it out of my system." Shiro lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Speaking of Matt, you didn't exactly seem happy with him either. Why haven't you pulled something like this with him yet?" Shiro accuses jokingly and is surprised to find a faint devious smirk on Keith's face.

"Who says I haven't?" Keith retorts ominously but before Shiro can question him further there's a knock on the door. Shiro looks down at his pajamas and Keith rolls his eyes at him. "Just get ready I'll answer the door."

Keith stands on his toes to see through the peephole and sighs in resignation before opening the door for Katie and Lance.

"Good! You're up! We made you and Shiro a CD for your road trip to listen to on your way to- I dunno, wherever you're going. Because you can't..." Lance is in full ranting mode now and as much as Keith likes his friend he finds himself tuning him out. The way Katie is acting has Keith concerned.

"Hey Katie, Lance. What're you guys doing here?" _Of course, Shiro picks_ this _moment to show up._ "What's that? Oh cool! A road trip CD! Thanks, this is perfect for the long drive."

"No problem!" Lance responds with a beaming smile and finger guns. Keith groans internally.

_That CD can't mean anything good._

* * *

Colleen sighs as she sits down and boots up her laptop. Lance had come over at around 4 that morning to help Katie with who knows what. Of course they woke her up but by the time she got up they'd already bolted and Matt was standing in his doorway. She had to fight him for a good 10 minutes before he went back to sleep. Evidently, he thought he'd done something to anger Keith and Keith was going to get revenge on him. It was a long morning. She opens her email and smiles at the sight of the invitation and clicks on it.

"Morning Sam." Colleen greets her husband.

"Long morning?" Sam asks her with a sympathetic smile and she nods emphatically.

 _"Oh_ yeah." She agrees. "Katie was up to something involving Lance this morning- it sounded harmlessness so it should be fine- but they woke me up at about 4."

"Oof." Sam says with a wince.

"Yeah. And it's probably a good thing too, Matt was still up." She says and Sam raises a concerned eyebrow. Colleen sighs. "For some reason, he's convinced that Keith is going to get revenge on him."

"For what?" Sam asks with a disbelieving laugh.

"Honestly I have no idea." She replies with a look of fond exasperation. A groggy Matt chooses that moment to stumble into the kitchen, leaning his head against the wall.

"Morning kiddo." Sam greets.

"Morning." Matt mumbles under his breath.

"Rough morning?" Matt nods, still leaning against the wall. "Your new friend pulling a BJ on you?" Matt jerks to attention at the joke, nearly tripping over the hem of his pajama pants on his way to sit down. "You okay there buddy?"

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so obvious now that you said it." Matt responds and Sam and Colleen both laugh.

"I wasn't being serious, but if you think so." Sam responds and Matt lays his head on his arms. Sam realizes something and his eyebrows furrow. "Where's Katie now?"

"She's probably avoiding home after waking us both up so early." Colleen responds, running her fingers through Matt's hair absently as he leans against her.

"There's only one probably with the theory." Matt starts, voice muffled. Sam raises an eyebrow and Matt picks his head up and props it against his hand instead.

"I don't think he's seen MASH." He states confusedly and Colleen and Sam laugh outright.

* * *

The Garret's kitchen is a disaster area (at least, as much of a disaster area as Hunk ever lets it get). Hunk himself is frantically cooking and baking in preparation for his dad's homecoming the next day.

"Okay, most of the side dishes are done-" A knock on the door interrupts Hunk's mumbling. "Lance I told you I can't come over today!" Hunk yells in the direction of the and starts to go back to his baking but he grows in frustration at the sound of knocking again. "Lance! I told you-" Hunk yells on his way to the front door and gets taken off guard by the door unlocking and swinging open. _"_ _Dad!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!  
> I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next chapter but I promise I WILL get there eventually.  
> I know I sound like a broken record at this point but you guys are all so amazing and I love and appreciate all of you :)  
> Kudos and comments make my day and I'm always happy to see them. In fact I actually have a specific happy dance and internal excited screeching sound reserved for new comments, old and new fics alike. Please never be afraid of being a late commenter, because it will never matter how long it's been or how incoherent it may sound in your head because I love and treasure each every one of them no matter what, and I try to respond to all of them :)  
> And kudos are so amazing! Every time I see that the total count has gone up I immediately go through all of my fics to see which one it's for, so if for whatever reason you can't or would rather not comment please know that I see you and appreciate you all the same :)  
> Have a wonderful day everyone :)  
> Edit (ish): Oh! I forgot to add; now that Keith is officially stated as autistic in Ohana I made a poll for whether Keith will stay self-diagnosed or get a diagnosis from a doctor link here: https://strawpoll.com/xevzqhe4h  
> For the record I am VERY pro self-diagnosis and I DO NOT TOLERATE anti self-diagnosis here, so if you are PLEASE dni.  
> That being said if you would like to participate that would be awesome, or even feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments section I'd love to here from you, but please don't feel pressured to do so :)


End file.
